massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirton Marn
General Sirton Marn is a respected, and skilled salarian general who participated in High Galactic War and Zinroth Wars as the Supreme Commander of the Citadel Alliance. He also served in Reaper War as a Colonel, before being promoted afterwards. Personality Sirton is a pragmatist, believing in extended planning and study before action. He also had a firm belief that everything had consequences, and believed strongly in chain reactions. As a result, his strategies often entailed details that some might consider minor, but actually had great lasting consequences. These combined made Sirton a brilliant strategist, renowned throughout the entire galaxy. While these policies helped to earn Sirton extensive respect and fame, some, mainly his fellow officers and even his soldiers, viewed him as being cold. He was accused of not seeing anyone as anything but statistics, and numbers on a board. Indeed, Sirton was blunt, and often times grim. He was not one to go out of his way for others unless he had analyzed the situation, and considered what he viewed were the consequences. This belief, however, also lead him to oppose curelty towards a defeated people. He believed such action would lead to revolt, making an occupation difficult. History Early Life Sirton was hatched on a salarian colony world, that housed a military base. He entered into the military early in his life, hoping to get into STG, but he failed the test. Disappointed, he turned back towards the military, earning himself a position on a salarian ship (which would later become his flagship). Sirton primarily worked in the Krogan DMZ, where he studied their actions, which he concluded were interconnected, leading back to the genophage. Reaper War Having worked his way up the ranks into the rank of Colonel, Sirton now commanded a ship of his own. When the Reapers invaded, he was dispatched to outer colonies. Initially it was relatively quiet, but eventually, world came that the Reapers were heading towards them. Knowing he was at a disadvantage, Sirton looked at his options. Understanding that Reaper strategies were simply based on overwhelming force, he devised a plan he hoped to use against them. He distributed small impact mines near the mass relay, which would not damage the Reapers, but at the very least make them aware of their presence; he then disguised them as high impact mines, that could potentially damage the relay. When the Reapers did enter into the system, they were caught off guard, and as they were programmed, avoided the mines to prevent possible damage to the relay. This caused some of them collided, and made them lose their bearings. This set off the chain reaction Sirton had been planning. The ultimate strategy was to make the Reapers regard the planet as a more significant threat than it actually was. They would then send in their husks in first to break the ground defenses, before moving in themselves. As the husks landed, Sirton formed the battlefield to force them down certain lines, pulling them into a minefield. This would cause a spike in casualities in that region, which the Reapers would interpert as being the focus of power. They would commit their forces in that part of the planet, allowing for salarian ships to bombard them without warning. The strategy succeeded, though Sirton took significant losses, and the Reapers were held off. Unfortunately, this strategy could only work once, and Sirton had to retreat, though the time he gained gave the time needed to evacuate the planet. Sirton later participated in the Battle for Earth, as a commander in the salarian fleet division. Post-War Sirton's actions on the colony earned him a promotion to the rank of general, and he was honored by salarians as a war hero. He was personally awared by the Dalatrass for his success, and he was given command of an entire fleet. Sirton hoped to later retire, having gotten his fill of war. High Galactic War When the High Galactic War erupted, Sirton was thrust back into combat. He was put on the front lines, with people hoping he could lead the salarians to victory again. He would later be appointed as the commander in chief of the salarian forces of the alliance. Battle of Tuchanka Sirton was tasked with forming a strategy for invading Tuchanka. He eventually devised one, where a combined salarian, vorcha, and asari fleet would attack by space. Knowing the krogan were a hardy species, he knew a blockade would fail, so he insead planned on instead luring the krogan into space, where they would be on more equal footing. Unfortunately, there were two things he failed to anticipate, one of which was the fact that he was not given full authority over the fleet, with Admiral Tekana and General Osk still excersing their authority. The other was he was not expecting the krogan to have such a large garrison on Tuchanka, having thought his diversion tactic would have drawn more out. As a result, he was defeated, but most of the blame went to the asari and the vorcha. Battle of Thessia As commander of the salarians, Sirton was assigned to Thessia, the center of Citadel Alliance operations. However, enemy movement in a different system called for him to be relocated. During his absence, Thessia was invaded and occupied by the Grand Pact. Due to Admiral Betora's failure to hold Thessia, she was demoted, and lost her position as Supreme Commander. Due to his skills in facing prior enemies, and neither the salarians or the asari fully trusting the vorcha, Sirton was appointed as Supreme Commander. Skills *'Brilliant Strategist': Sirton's greatest strength was his brilliant strategic mind. He was capable of forming highly complicated plans that could result in near complete victory. *'Skilled Analyst': Aside from his skills in strategy, Sirton was also very observant, and good at analyzing people and their mindset. He knew how to spot details and weakpoints, and was able to form a conclusion on otherwise little information. Weakness *'Over-Confidence': Sirton's greatest weakness, was his complete and utter confidence in his plans. While he often accounted for most variables, occasionally he would miss one. Due to the complexity of his strategies, they were not particularly flexible, making one missed detail tear down the whole operation.